Face The Reality
by MasterofDarkness12
Summary: Shawn Michaels and Michelle McCool are brutally beaten by a fan who is oblivious to how the WWE works. It's up to Hunter and Layla to teach this fan how WWE functions and how to Face The Reality of his errors.
1. Realization

It was a rainy April night. WWE was in Orlando, Florida for a taping of its Flagship show 'Monday Night Raw.' It was a sold-out crowd with nearly 20,000 people scheduled to be in attendance. All the Superstars and Divas were looking forward to the show and couldn't wait to get out there and perform for all of their adoring fans and all the fans couldn't wait to watch the show. Well, _almost_ all of them. One fan had some seriously dastardly intentions in mind.

You see, this young fan, who's name will not be mentioned at this time, hated quite a few of WWE Superstars and Divas. This fan in particular hated Shawn Michaels and Michelle McCool. Now as everyone knows, WWE scripts its talent to act like either a face (good guy), a heel (evil) or a tweener (half and half) but unfortunately, this fan, who had watched WWE for only two months at that time wasn't aware of this. He wasn't aware that Michelle and Shawn, who were both heels at this time, were just playing characters and weren't anything like their on-screen characters. Sadly for Shawn and Chelle, he didn't care since he hated both of their guts. He hated how Michelle went around and boasted about being the best female wrestler in WWE history and hated how Shawn bragged about he was better than everyone.

This fan was sick and tired of Michelle and Shawn's arrogance and sought to put them out of commission, for good. He had been planning this for the last couple weeks but tonight he was going to put his plan in motion and nothing was going to stop him.


	2. Missing

Chapter 2: Missing

It was 11:15pm. Raw had just ended and all the fans were leaving the Amway Center in Orlando. Well, almost everyone. One fan had stayed behind. Watching. Waiting. Lurking. This fan was waiting for both Shawn Michaels and Michelle McCool to come out. He had a little surprise for them but it wasn't going to be a surprise they'd want to remember. This fan hated Shawn and Michelle with a passion and he wanted them to pay for all the 'horrible' things that he claims they've done.

Meanwhile, Michelle's best friend Layla was in her dressing room. For some weird reason, Layla had a strange feeling that something bad was about to happen. _That guy's eyes were filled with such hate when Chelle and Shawn came out. Something tells me that he may be after them and he may have some very deadly intentions._ she thought. Just then she heard a bloodcurdling scream that make her freeze. _He must have struck!_ Layla ran outside and then saw a truck drive away with two bodies tied in the truck-bed. "Chelle! Shawn!" she screamed. "I've got to find Vince!" Layla then ran towards Vince's office. _Man oh man, Vince is NOT going to be pleased when he hears this._ she thought.

_That was too easy. Now it's time to make you two jackasses pay!_ the fan thought as he drove off with Shawn and Michelle in the back.


	3. Discovery

New chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Discovery

'Vince!' Layla screamed as she bursted into the Chairman's office. 'What the hell do you want?!' he screamed. _Clearly someone's in a bad mood._ Layla thought. _And this news is not going to make him feel any better. _'Some guy kidnapped Michelle and Shawn in the back of a truck.' Layla said and she closed her eyes, preparing for one of Vince's outbursts. The Chairman's eyes grew wide and he screamed 'WHAT?! This son of a bitch kidnapped two of my top heels?! Find him!'

Michelle woke up with her hands and ankles tied together. 'Uh? W-what happened?' she asked. 'SHUT UP!' a voice yelled and hit Chelle with a whip causing her to scream in pain. _Where's everyone? Where's Lay?_ she thought. 'You've done enough talking. Now it's my turn.' the voice said. 'I guess you think that you're such hot shit because you're the Women's Champion don't you McCool?' Chelle just looked at the fan and didn't say anything. 'Well, I've got some news for you bitch. You're not such hot shit when someone stands up to you now are you? You're pathetic, talentless and nothing more than a terrible disease that has struck the once-fantastic Divas division.' Michelle scowled and replied with 'You've got it all wrong' 'Oh do I? Well, it's not just you that I have problem with. I also have a issue with your little friend Shawn Michaels' Shawn was starting to wake up and looked at the fan. 'Where have you taken us?' he asked, his voice a little groggy.

Back at her house, Layla had tried calling Shawn and Michelle's cell phones but neither would answer. There was a knock on the door. 'Come in.' Layla said, trying to keep her voice steady. Intergender Champion Mickie James came in. 'Hi Lay.' she said then noticed the concerned look on the Brit's face. 'What's wrong?' Layla sighed. 'It's Chelle and Shawn.' she said, her voice breaking. Mickie put her belt down on the dresser and sat down next to Layla. 'What happened to Shawn and Michelle?' she asked. A tear rolled down Layla's cheek as she said 'They were kidnapped.'

Next chapter will be graphic. Thoughts?


	4. Destruction

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF GRAPHIC RAPE! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS! This was partially based of the rape scene in the 2011 movie _The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo_.

Chapter 4: Destruction

Later, Michelle woke up and noticed that Shawn and the fan were gone. _Why has he targeted me and Shawn? What did we ever do to him?_ Chelle wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone vibrated. She looked at the screen and saw that it was from Layla: _Chelle, where r u? I'm very worried about u._ A tear rolled down Michelle's cheek as she read that. Layla was her best friend and Chelle was determined to get her and Shawn out of this mess. She struggled to break the rope tied around her wrist and reach for her phone but little did Michelle know that the rope around her wrist would be the least of her concerns.

'K-kidnapped? By who?' Mickie asked. 'By some fan. I didn't get a good look at their face' Layla said. _Who would kidnap such sweethearts like Michelle and Shawn?_ the IG Champ wondered. After about two minutes of dead slience, Mickie asked 'Have you tried caliing their cell phones?' 'Yes but they haven't called back. Mick, I'm very worried.' Layla said, tears rolling down her cheek. Mickie put her hand on her friend's shoulder and calmly said 'Don't worry Lay. We won't stop until Shawn and Michelle are brought safely home.'

Shawn woke up and found himself tied to a bed. _Huh? W-where am I now? Wait, why are my wrists handcuffed?_ Shawn struggled to free his hands from the post but it was no use. The handcuffs were too strong. The fan looked at Shawn and looked into his bright blue eyes, which at this point were filled with fear. _Man, he is so beautiful _the fan thought as his ran his fingers through Shawn's long blonde hair. _You know what, I planned on torturing these two bitches to death but since I would hate to let a beautiful man like Shawn go to waste, I think I'll have a little bit of fun with him and just torture McCool instead._ Satisfied with his plan, the fan smirked as he pulled down Shawn's pants, tore off his boxers and unzipped his pants.

This is getting too hard to write so I'm just going to end it there. Next chapter is where we'll finally meet Hunter, Taker and a couple of other characters. Thoughts?


	5. Bombshell

New chapter! Here's where we _finally_ meet Taker, Hunter and another character who will play a significant role later on. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Bombshell

Layla and Mickie went outside and got in Mickie's car. They were on their way to the police station. A few moments after leaving, Layla's phone rang. _Please be Michelle!_ she frantically opened her phone 'Hello?' 'Hi Layla. It's Lacey.' Lacey was Shawn's sister. Her house was being remodeled so she was staying with San Antonio with Shawn's family until the remodeling was complete. 'Oh hi Lacey. What's up?' Layla said, trying to hide her dissapointment. 'Do you know where Shawn is? He hasn't come home yet.' Lacey asked. _Oh crap. How am I going to tell Lacey that her brother has been kidnapped by a deranged fan who probably wants him dead?_ Layla thought. After a brief pause she said, 'I'm not sure. I think he probably went to Hunter's place or something.' _Man. I really hate doing this to Lace. But I just don't want her and Becca to get all freaked out._

Hunter was at his house. He was absoultely furious. He had called Shawn three times and Shawn still didn't answer. Instead of being worried like any other person would be, Hunter left Shawn a hateful voicemail, accusing him of being 'too famous to care about his friends.' Just then, Hunter got a text from Taker.

_Hunt, have u seen Chelle?_

He replied with:

_No. Y?_

_She hasn't come home and it's almost 3:00am. I'm really worried that something happened to her._

Hunter stared at his phone. After a brief moment, he replied with:

_I'm sure she's fine. Have you gotten a call or text from her in the last six hours?_

Taker quickly replied with:

_No._

_Oh shit. Maybe you should call Layla. Those two are always together._

_K. Thanks Hunt. TTYL._

_You're welcome Taker. TTYL._

As Hunter put his phone away, he realized that maybe he should listen to his own advice and call Layla. _Maybe she can give me some answers._

Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer. Thoughts?


	6. Broken

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC RAPE! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS! So, I'm going to try to give writing a very traumatic scene another go. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Broken

The fan smirked as he pulled down Shawn's pants, tore off his boxers and took off his pants. _No! Please God no! Don't let him- _Shawn's thoughts were interrupted by the fan biting Shawn's ass very hard, causing HBK to scream bloody murder. The fan got on top of Shawn and took off the robe he was wearing. Smirking once again, the fan pulled out a condom and put in on. Laying himself directly on top of Shawn's squirming body, he thrusted himself deep inside of Shawn, causing the Showstopper to cry out in pain. The agonizing pain seemed to drag on for what felt long forever, though in reality it was really only fifteen minutes. Tears streamed down Shawn's face as the fan leaned in to kiss him.

Layla and Mickie made it to the police station and went to the head officer. 'Welcome to the Orlando Police Station. How may I help you?' said the man at the desk. 'We'd like to report two missing people.' said Mickie. 'Okay. And who are these missing folks?' the man asked. 'Michelle McCool and Shawn Michaels.' The man was writing down everything Mickie said to him. Just then, Layla's phone rang. 'Hello?' 'Layla, it's Taker. Have you seen Chelle?' Layla was able to get away with lying to Lacey since the girl was way too gulliable, but she knew lying to Taker would just make things worse. Layla sighed and said 'She and Shawn were kidnapped.'

Michelle was awakened to the sounds of crying. _Who's that?_ She opened her eyes and turned to look in the corner of the room. In that corner, a man with long black hair and mulitple tattoos was softly crying. _He looks kind of familar._ Chelle thought as she crawled her way towards them. 'Are you okay?' she asked. The man looked up at Michelle. 'Punk?!'

Bet you weren't expecting that! Next chapter up later today! Thoughts?


	7. The New Threat

I'm thinking of making a sequel that deals with Shawn and Michelle's recovery process from this abduction. Is it a good idea or not? Anyway, new chapter! This is where we learn about Punk's motives. ENJOY!

Chapter 7: The Main Threat

'Punk?! What the hell are you doing here?' Michelle asks. Punk quivers and says in a barely audible voice 'I _was_ here to save you and Shawn.' 'You were? What the hell are you talking about?' A tear rolled down Punk's cheek as he continued' Well, the night that you and Shawn were kidnapped, I followed the fan in my car and we arrived here.'

*Flashback*

Punk was just about to leave the arena, his ribs still very sore from that brutal bodyslam by Viscera during Raw. He had coughed up blood multiple times since the attack. Just as he was about to enter his car, he saw a fan putting two bodies in the back of a truck. As Punk went to get a closer look, he realized that the bodies were that of Michelle and Shawn. Quickly, Punk ran to his car and drove right after the truck. _Where could he be headed? And why did he take Shawn and Chelle hostage?_ Many thoughts were running through the Straight Edge superstar's mind as the truck came to a halt at an abandoned warehouse. The driver came out of the car, grabbed the two bodies, and dragged them inside. Punk got out of his car and quietly followed.

The fan threw Michelle and Shawn's unconscious bodies on the floor, smirked and left. With the coast clear, Punk quietly snuck towards Shawn and Michelle only to be interrupted by someone jumping him from behind. A masked man beat Punk senseless and after about five minutes, the man dragged Punk's barely conscious body to a hidden room. The fan turned around and smirked at the sight of his first victim.

This flashback will continue for the next two chapters and brief warning, it gets _really_ graphic. Thoughts?


	8. Escaping The Night

New chapter! Remember the Punk flashback will continue into the next chapter as well and that's where it starts getting graphic. ENJOY!

Chapter 8- Escaping The Night

*Flashback continued*

The fan turned around and smirked at the sight of his first victim. 'Well hello there Punk.' the fan said in a very sadistic voice. 'I wasn't planning on having a visitor.' 'What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you kidnap Michelle and Shawn?' Punk demanded. The fan shook his head and simply said 'Apprently those two pricks have brainwashed you into thinking that they really give a shit about you. Well guess what Punker? They only care about themselves.' Punk started to speak but was hit in the back of the head with a baseball bat and knocked unconscious.

*Flashback paused*

'What happened after that?' asked Michelle. Punk looked away. 'You really don't wanna know' he said. 'Come on Punk, just tell me. What happened?'

*Flashback resumed*

The fan dragged Punk to the bed and tied his hands to the bedpost. _This isn't going to end well._ thought Punk. The fan got on top of Punk and stripped the Straight Edge Superstar of his clothes and proceeded to rape him.

The flashback will conclude in the next chapter and then this story will get _very_ intense. Thoughts?


	9. Feed The Flames

New chapter! I wrote this on my iPod touch during school and I think this may be my favorite chapter so far. Enjoy!

Chapter 9- Feed The Flames

*flashback resumed*

The fan pushed Punk onto the bed, cuffed his wrists to the bed-polls, tore off the Straight-Edge Superstar's clothes and the viciously bit Punk's stomach, causing him to scream in agony. Blood trickled down Punk's chest as the fan then thrusted himself into Punk repeatedly. Ten minutes later, the fan came back, pulled Punk up and doused him with gasoline. Then, the fan pulled out a lighter, put it near Punk's face and set him a blaze. The fire burned for fifteen excruiating minutes until the fan poured a bucket of water of Punk's freshly burned face. Lifting Punk's head up with his thumb and index finger, the fan stared at the newly formed burns on the Straight Edge Savior's face, smirked evilly and left.

*flashback ended*

Michelle sat there with her mouth agape and tears shining in her eyes. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry." she cried. Punk just sat there, looking down. After about a five to seven minute silence, Chelle asked "How come you're still here then?" Punk looked up again and said "He told me to stay." _If that's what this guy did to Punk, God only knows what he has planned for me and Shawn._ If Michelle wasn't freaked out before, she definitely was now.

We'll get back to Hunter, Taker, Layla and Mickie in the next chapter. Thoughts?


	10. The Truth Is Out

Hey guys! First off, I apologize for the lack of updates but I've been just way too busy with school. Anywho, here's the new chapter of _Face The Reality_. Quick warning, here's where things start to get _very_ intense. Enjoy!

Chapter 10- The Truth is Out

'W-what? What do you mean they were kidnapped?' Taker asked. Layla sighed and said 'I was in my dressing room and then I heard a scream. I ran outside and saw a guy drive away in a truck with Chelle and Shawn's bodies in the back.' Silence. _Chelle? Kidnapped?_ 'Taker? Are you there?' Layla asked. 'Who the hell did this?'

Michelle sat there with Punk, who was fast asleep, resting his head on her shoulder. Chelle couldn't stop thinking about what Punk had been through. _He was raped and then nearly burned alive._ A wave a terror washed over her. _It's so disgusting how us humans are capable of such heartless behavior. Is this what's in store for Shawn and I?_ she thought. Just then, a body was thrown over the stairs and landed in front of Punk and Michelle. 'S-Shawn? Is that you?' Michelle asked. Shawn groaned and said 'Yes Chelle. It's me.' Shawn looked at Punk who was still asleep and asked 'What is Punk doing here?' 'He followed us here.' 'But why?' 'I'll explain later.' Just then, a voice echoed through the room. 'So, I see you two have finally found each other.' The fan walked through the shadows and towards them. 'What the hell do you want with us?!' Michelle demanded. 'I've already told you. I hate your guts and I want to make sure that the WWE Universe forgets all about you three.' 'And how are you planning to do that?' The fan smirked and snapped his fingers. Two thugs came and pointed guns at Shawn and Michelle.

Hunter was browsing his computer. He left a message for Layla and she still didn't answer. _What the hell is going on? Somebody needs to give me answers now!_ Just then, he went to and saw a headline that made his heart fall.

_Shawn Michaels, CM Punk and Michelle McCool held hostage, new information._

New chapter up hopefully tomorrow. Thoughts?


	11. The Tide Is Turning

New chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 11: The Tide Is Turning

_Shawn Michaels, CM Punk and Michelle McCool held hostage, new information._

_NoDQ is reporting that WWE Superstars Shawn Michaels, CM Punk and Women's Champion Michelle McCool are being held hostage inside a abandoned warehouse in downtown Orlando, Florida. The superstars went missing after Raw wrapped up on Monday. We are now learning that their abductor, a unnamed male fan, has held them hostage due to his apparent unhappiness with the direction of their characters. NoDQ will continue to update you on the superstars and their condition as new information comes in._

Hunter stared at the article, his heart fell. Shawn? Kidnapped? Some son of a bitch was holding his best friend hostage. The more Hunter thought about it, the angrier he got. Whoever this asshole was, _wherever_ this asshole was, he was _going_ to pay and he was going to pay dearly.

Punk woke up to find a gun pointed in his face. 'What the hell?!' The fan smirked. 'That's right Punk. You shouldn't have gotten involved in this. You could've escaped with your life and a burn-free face.' he said. Shawn turned and saw the burns on Punk's face. _Damn. I never thought I'd say this but I'm lucky I was just raped and not turned into a human barbeque._ he thought. 'But you chose to be a hero and now you must pay the price.' the fan sighed and all three men pulled the triggers on their guns.

After she and Mickie left the police station, Layla took out her phone and checked but before the page could finish loading, she got a call. From Hunter. _Oh crap! He's probably expecting me to reply to his voicemail._ 'Hello?' she answered, her voice slightly trembling. 'Layla. I know where Chelle, Shawn and Punk are.' Hunter said in a stern voice. _Punk? Wait, he was kidnapped too? Can this possibly get any worse?!_ 'You do?! Where are they?' Layla asked. 'They're in an abandoned warehouse downtown.' 'Wait a sec. How did you find out?' Layla asked. 'I read it on ' Hunter replied. Layla smiled and whispered the news to Mickie, who also smiled. 'That's great! So Mick and I can go to the police, tell them where the guys are, they'll arrest the kidnapper and everyone can go home in one piece.' 'Well, not _exactly_ everyone.' said Hunter. 'I want a piece of the son of a bitch who did this.' Layla laughed and said 'You and Taker both dude. So I'll catch up with you at the warehouse right?' 'Yep. I'll call Taker and we'll all meet up there.' 'Alright. Catch you later'

Looks like Taker, Hunter, Lay and Mickie are getting closer to find Chelle, Shawn and Punk. But will the gang find their friends dead or alive? New chapter later in the week. In the meantime, if you haven't already, check out my new Stephanie/Shane story called _Scars._ Thoughts?


	12. Learning The Truth

New Chapter! Good news, the gang is getting closer to finding Punk, Michelle and Shawn. Bad news, they won't find them until Chapter 14. Yeah, so you guys are going to have to wait. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12- Learning the Truth

Mickie couldn't stop grinning. 'We're really going to save them! We're _sooo_ close!' she squealed. Layla smiled too. In just a few more days, she would be back with Michelle. Then, her smile faded a little. 'What do you think that fan has put Chelle, Shawn and Punk through over the last three days?' the Brit asked Mickie, who's smile also faded at that question. 'I don't know, nor do I want to.' she said.

The fan sighed and all three men pulled the triggers on their guns. Shawn, Punk and Chelle ducked out the way, causing the bullets to hit their mark. 'It's okay. I wasn't ready for you three to die just yet anyway.' the fan said. Punk and Shawn looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. "What are you talking about?' Michelle asked. The fan smirked and said 'I had more devious intentions in mind anyway. Boys, grab 'em." The two thugs grabbed Michelle, Punk and Shawn and brought them to a hidden room. _This is the room! I was nearly burnt to a crisp here!_ Punk thought. The thugs put Shawn and Michelle on a stand, sat them down in chairs and tied their hads to the chairs. 'Now what are you doing?!' a panicked Shawn asked. The fan walked towards Shawn and put his hand to Shawn's cheek. 'This may the last time I get to do this.' he said as he cupped Shawn's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. _Oh man! This isn't going to end well!'_ Chelle thought as she looked on, helpless. After the fan broke off the kiss, he walked to Michelle and did the same thing. _No! The promise!_ she thought. After she and Taker got married, they made a promise to each other to never kiss anyone else except for each other for as long as they were together. _ I broke the promise! If this guy doesn't kill me, Taker damn sure will!_ Chelle thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. After the kiss was broken, the fan walked over to a struggling Punk and said 'Punk, you're welcome to watch as your friends suffer a fate similar to watch you nearly suffered.' _A similar fate?_ thought Shawn. Then he remembered Punk nearly being burned alive. _We're going to become human barbeque!_ Tears rolled down Punk's cheeks as he pleaded 'NO! DON'T! PLEASE! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!' 'Too late for that!' the fan sneered and snapped his fingers!

Lacey's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe the article Hunter had just sent her.

_Shawn Michaels, CM Punk and Michelle McCool held hostage, new information._

_NoDQ is reporting that WWE Superstars Shawn Michaels, CM Punk and Women's Champion Michelle McCool are being held hostage inside a abandoned warehouse in downtown Orlando, Florida. The superstars went missing after Raw wrapped up on Monday. We are now learning that their abductor, a unnamed male fan, has held them hostage due to his apparent unhappiness with the direction of their characters. NoDQ will continue to update you on the superstars and their condition as new information comes in._

Shawn, her own flesh and blood, had been kidnapped and was fighting for his life against some psycho fan. After the shock wore off, Lacey went from being ready to punch someone in the face to smiling. She couldn't believe her plan had worked.

SHOCKER! Turns out Lacey knew about the kidnapping all along. Next chapter over the weekend. Thoughts?


	13. Revelation

New chapter! Sorry for the delay but school's just been such a pain in the ass. Anyway, the end of FTR is almost here. I've already planned out the final chapter which will be called _Free_ but now I need to figure out how to get there. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 13- Revelation

Lacey went from being ready to punch someone in the face to smiling. She couldn't believe her plan had worked. Everyone thought she was genuienly concerned about her brother's safety when in reality, she was the one who orchatrated this whole idea. Lacey had been jealous of Shawn ever since he became WWE Champion and since he was rarely around, also felt neglected. Now she had gotten her revenge and then some.

Mickie and Layla arrived at the warehouse, where Hunter and Taker were waiting. The girls got out of the car and greeted their friends. "Hey guys! So are you ready to find the others?" asked Mickie. "Yes. I just hope that Shawn, Punk and Michelle are okay." said Layla. "Me too Lay." added Taker. "Well, what are doing standing around? Let's go!" said Hunter and with that, the four friends went inside the warehouse. "Whoa. This place is dark. No wonder no one comes here." Layla said. Hunter pulled back a curtain and behind the curtain were dead bodies scattered all over the floor. "Oh my god!" Mickie and Taker said in unison. "Apparently, this guy's no stranger to murder." Hunter said. "How many bodies are in here anyway?" asked Taker. "Who cares?! Let's just find the guys so we can get the hell out of here!" said Mickie. The guys manuevered their way through all the bodies. "Um, guys. Do any of these bodies look familar to you?" Layla asked.

Tears rolled down Punk's cheeks as he pleaded 'NO! DON'T! PLEASE! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!' 'Too late for that!' the fan sneered and snapped his fingers. The chairs lit up in flames, causing Michelle and Shawn to scream bloody murder. The flames raged on for a good five to eight minutes before one of the thugs threw buckets of water on the two superstars. Tears streamed down Punk's face. _Now they're like me. _The fan smirked and dragged Punk over to the stand and tied him to a chair. "Now it's time for the three of you to go back to the place you came from. I hope you guys are good swimmers." he said. Just then, the celling opened up and water poured down into the room.

The reunion will happen in the next chapter. Thoughts?


	14. It Was You All Along

New chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 14: It Was You All Along

The fan smirked and dragged Punk over to the stand and tied him to a chair. "Now it's time for the three of you to go back to the place you came from. I hope you guys are good swimmers." he said. Just then, the celling opened up and water poured down into the room. "Stop!" a voice said causing the water to stop pouring. Everyone turned to look and at the door was Shawn's sister Lacey. "L-Lacey sweetie. What are you doing here?" Lacey walked towards the fan and said "It wasn't supposed to end like this. You were supposed to just torture them and then send them to me." _W-what? Lacey was in on this plan the whole time?!_ thought Punk. "I'm sorry babe. I just couldn't wait for you to get here." the fan said.

"Um, guys. Do any of these bodies look familar to you?" Layla asked. "Yeah. I see Trish over there." Mickie said as she pointed to the bruised body of Trish Stratus. Other familar faces such as Batista, Edge, Christian, Victoria, Natalya and Big Show were among the pile of bodies. _Why am I getting the sense that this guy may just be after all of our top heels?_ thought Hunter. "Who are you?" a voice asked. The gang slowly turned around and saw a woman with long black hair, purple nails, a red shirt with black hearts, black jeans, knee high black boots and bright green eyes staring at them. "We were just passing through. Some of our friends got lost here and we're just trying to find them." said Mickie, her voice trembling. The woman walked towards them. "Wait a second. Are you guys from the WWE?" she asked. "Yes." said Hunter. The woman smiled softly. "My name is Alisa Martinez. Allow me to guide you to where your friends are being held." Alisa walked past the guys and through the house. "Um, should we trust her?" asked Taker. "She could lead us to where this douche is holding Shawn, Punk and Michelle so I say yes." said Layla. The gang then ran to catch up with Alisa.

"Wait a minute Lacey. You know this fucker?" asked Punk. Lacey smirked and turned to Punk. "Know him? He's my boyfriend. We've been together for three years." "WHAT?! So all this was your idea?" asked Michelle. "That's right. I didn't expect it to get this out of control though." Lacey said. Just then, the door opened and Alisa, Mickie, Taker, Hunter and Layla were at the door. "What the hell is going on here?!" demanded Hunter.

That's all for now. Next chapter Thursday. Thoughts?


	15. Explanation

New chapter! Sorry it's late! Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Explanation

"What the hell is going on here?!" Everyone turned around. "Oh. Hey guys. You made it. I was just telling smartass here to let Punk, Michelle and Shawn go." said Lacey. "No guys. It's not true. If anything, Lacey was the one who planned this whole thing." said Punk. "Shut up liar! I would never intentionally put someone else's life in danger." Lacey said. "Yes you would." piped Alisa. "You did something very similar to a bunce of other WWE superstars just over the summer."

"WHAT?!" everyone said. Alisa continued "Yep. Those bodies that you saw on the way that looked like former WWE Superstars were in fact former WWE superstars. Lacey and Brian here have a vendetta against all things WWE. Lacey picks the victim and Brian does the rest." Dead silence. No one said a word. Everyone was just left trying to soak in everything that Alisa had just said. After a good ten minutes, Mickie broke the silence by asking "Alisa, how long has this been going on?" "For the last seven months. I've known about this for the last two." said Alisa. "Then why are you just saying this now?" asked Taker. Alisa sighed and pulled up her shirt to reveal an escrpition on her back:

_If I say a word about any of these proceedings, I shall be brutalized beyond recognition._

Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer! Four more chapters until the end! Thoughts?


	16. Update

Hey guys. So I'm sure you're all wondering when the next chapter of _Face The Reality_ and _Scars_ will be updated. Well, I will be updating them but not in the near future. Now before you all throw bottles at me, let me explain. I really do love writing fanfiction and reading it too. But with graduation being a few short months away, I really need to devote a large majority of my time to my schoolwork. Yesterday, I got accepted into City Tech college but I'm still waiting on an answer from my dream school. I have a meeting there on April 11th so I'll find out whether or not I've been accepted. And now that my senior year is coming to an end, it's time to focus solely on making it to the finish line. I'm really sorry guys but that's how it needs to be for now. But don't worry, once the summer hits, I'll update more frequently. Thank you so much for all the love and support that you've given me over the past few months. I truly appreaciate it. Much love to you all and enjoy Wrestlemania next weekend.

Thanks again,

Melani A Traverez


End file.
